


Maybe A Second Chance

by MemoriesofAugust



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst(?), Director!JR, Exes, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, actor!daniel, actor!ong, ceo!minhyun, jrxjisung is my guilty ship, maybe a little bit of angst, nielsung, nielsung is still superior, side ship ahead, writer!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofAugust/pseuds/MemoriesofAugust
Summary: Daniel wanted nothing but to get back with Jisung, but it seemed like the older already had someone else.





	Maybe A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia time: This is supposed to be my first fic, idk what happened and the Valak one was published first lol.
> 
> Just to say, I am a fluff, happy ending enthusiast. 
> 
> I miss writing so much. Hope you'll enjoy this one!

“Hyung, are you sure this role is for me?” Daniel asked his CEO, Hwang Minhyun, for the nth time that day. He’d been asking the same question regarding this new drama being offered to him. He was still holding the script for the first episode of the drama, and eyeing the name of the writer written in small letters at the bottom of the cover.

                Why wouldn’t he? The script was written by Yoon Jisung, a famous Radio DJ, a celebrated MC, _and his ex-boyfriend_.

                _The one who got away_ , his haughty mind added. _The one you let to get away_ , his mind continued as if the first statement wasn’t enough to make its point clear.

                “For the nth time, Daniel, yes. Geez, Daniel, I know you’re a little dumb, but I didn’t know you’re this dumb to keep on asking the same question,” his CEO said.

                “But, but Jisung-hyung is the writer…”

                Why would he want him to act the main role? Why, of all people, would he want his ex-boyfriend to take that role?

                “Yeah, I know. I saw his name on the cover,” Minhyun said matter-of-factly. Daniel could hear _I’m not as dumb as you_ at the end of that sentence.

                “Why me?” He looked straight at Minhyun.

                “Because no matter how dumb you are, you’re undeniably a great actor, Daniel. Clearly, Jisung-ssi still acknowledges that even though you fucked up your relationship with him.”

                At  the back of Daniel’s mind, he was thinking why was he still in his company with all his snide remarks about the bad choices he made in his life. But that was not the important issue of this story so he ignored them.

                “And don’t get your hopes too high, it was actually Director Kim Jonghyun who suggested you for the role.”

                No, he wasn’t getting his hopes high. He wasn’t thinking that Jisung might have forgiven him. That he could talk to him again, maybe they could be at least be friends. And maybe, _just a little maybe_ , he could have him back. No, he wasn’t thinking about those things. He wasn’t getting his hopes high. Not even a slight.

                So it was actually the director’s idea…

                Because why would Jisung want the person who hurt him to be in the drama he wrote for the first time? He knew how much Jisung wanted to be a writer since they were in college. So why would he want Kang Daniel, the man who threw their eight years of relationship, be part of his dream?

                “Don’t bother thinking of rejecting that. I already accepted their offer. Scriptreading will be four weeks from now, so you still have a month to prepare yourself mentally, _and emotinally_. Congratulations.”

                “What?” So he didn’t have a chance to escape this dilemma. Not that he wanted to reject it. God knew how much he was actually feeling excited all of a sudden by the thought of being with Jisung again. Of seeing him again often.

                So much for saying he wasn’t having hopes, even a slight.

                But he was suddenly thinking of transferring companies because he wasn’t liking the mischievous smile and glint in Minhyun’s eyes.

                “Kang Daniel, don’t start with making me repeat myself again and again. You’re literally looking dumb.” The mischief in Minhyun’s expression changed into annoyance. He looked like he might have fired him before he could even ask to resign.

                “But, hyung,”

                “Daniel-ah,” Minhyun’s expression now softened. “You know that I am always on your side, right?”

                He might be his CEO but he was also a brother to him. He annoyed him like a brother, but he always had his back like a brother as well. That was why Daniel was never actually serious about going to another agency.

                “I know, hyung. Thank you.”

                “Don’t think too much, and just be thankful for this opportunity, Daniel-ah. And maybe hope for the stars to align properly for you and Jisung-ssi.”

                Yeah, he hoped for that too. Every single day since they broke up.

                “And please don’t screw up this time.”

\---

                Daniel was nervously tapping his fingers on the table, in time with tapping his foot under it. He was inside a meeting room together with his co-actors for the new drama. Today was the dreaded--- _anxiously excited_ script-reading. His co-actors were busy talking to each other, exchanging greetings while waiting for the director, and the writer. The writer who was the reason for his fidgeting.

                Daniel couldn’t actually make out any word in any of his co-actors’ conversation. The only thing on his mind was his inevitable meeting with Yoon Jisung in just a few minutes.

                His heart could have literally burst out of his chest when the door opened. But he couldn’t deny the disappointment he felt when Kim Jonghyun--- _only Jonghyun_ who entered the room.

                _Where’s Jisung-hyung?_

                His co-actors all stood up and bowed at the director. He did the same.

                “Ah, Kang Daniel,” Jonghyun had a glint in his eyes as he looked at him. He was not liking that glint. But he shook his hands and smiled.

                “Thank you for accepting this project, Daniel-ah.”

                _Minhyun-hyung accepted this, not I._ But he just smiled at the director as he went in front of the table.

                “Jisung-ssi, our brilliant writer is on his way, so let’s wait for a little bit. I hope you have talked enough with eact other so we can all be at ease. I want our shooting days to be comfortable for all of us. Great dramas are made by great chemistry.”

                Daniel’s co-actors gave positive responses.

                Comfortable. He didn’t know if he would be comfortable. Just the idea of being with Jisung for several months was far from being comfortable. Just the idea and he already felt breathless.

                Kim Jonghyun focused his attention on him again with those glint in his eyes that he didn’t like. “So, Daniel, you’ve met with Yein, before, right?”

                Daniel looked at the actress sitting on his right. She gave him a familiar smile.

                He met the actress from a variety show years ago, when he was still together with Jisung. It was comfortable being with her so they became close after that. They’d exchanged friendly greetings, and even jokes when they meet on other variety shows. They---Jisung and he---always thought she was cute. He remembered Jisung saying once that if he happened to like a girl, he hoped it would be Yein. According to him, they had a comfortable chemistry.

                “Ah, yes. We’re actually quite close,” he managed to answer after travelling from the thoughts of Jisung.

                “ _Quite_ close?” Yein raised an amused eyebrow at him. “I’m hurt, oppa.”

                He gave her an affectionate smile.

                “Alright, it’s good to see you’re all getting along well. Jisung-ssi will be glad.” Daniel noticed the affectionate glow in the director’s eyes when he said Jisung’s name. He felt his heart clenched a bit.

                “Ah, finally, writer Jisung! You’re late!”

                “You told me to buy your coffee!”

                Daniel’s world stopped moving when he heard that familiar voice. His eyes automatically followed the figure who just entered the room like a spotlight. Everything became slow motion. He couldn’t feel his heart beating at that moment he wondered why was he still alive.

                They broke up two years ago. And for two years, the people around them prevented him from getting at two meters near Jisung. For most of that two years, he contented himself just hearing his voice over the radio. Until he was even deprived of it when he took a break. And he didn’t hear anything about him after that. Then four weeks ago, his CEO called him, and presented the script of the drama written by Yoon Jisung.

                And he was hearing his voice again, and seeing him nearer than two meters. Everything was surreal to him.

                Then he could feel his heart beating again. Getting faster and faster. Feeling all kinds of emotion simultaniously---bewilderment, excitement, longing, regret, and _love_. Seeing him now in flesh, after two years, made him feel all the love he felt for him. Ten years worth of love. Eight years of it he regrettably wasted for a short confusion.

                “Thank you for buying your director his coffee. I’ll reward you with my love,”

                “Love is good, but I need cash, so please convert it to cash next time.”

                Jisung was smiling. Even his eyes were smiling. Daniel wasn’t seeing any other person at that moment. He would gladly die after just seeing him smile. Now, if only he would smile at him, then he could drop dead right on that moment contentedly.

                “Come on, are we going to proceed to the script reading or are you going to be lovey-dovey here?”

                “Right, you look so in love, but have some respect to single people here. We’re here!”

                “Who’s in love?”

                Jisung’s cheeks reddened a little, and removed his gaze at Jonghyun.

                That was when Daniel became aware of his surroundings again. Jonghyun had a teasing, but certainly happy smile on his lips, and he could hear the other actors teasing the director and Jisung.

                _Who’s in love?_ As he simultaniously look from Jisung’s pinkish cheeks and Jonghyun’s bright smile, his heart started to constrict. His whole being protested at the idea.

                _Are they together now? Why didn’t I know about this? Why are they together? How about me?_

                Jisung’s tear-stained and hurt face flashed in his mind. _Right, you screwed up, Daniel._

                Kim Jonghyun glanced momentarily at him but Daniel couldn’t deny the annoying glint on his eyes even for that short moment.

                “Yeah, who’s in love?” Jonghyun innocently asked. His glinting eyes conveying the opposite.

                “You’re obvious, PD-nim!” an actor shouted which earned laughter from the others. But Jonghyun had the most hearty laugh.

                “So when are we going to start the script reading?” He suddenly voiced in an annoying tone.

                Daniel suddenly felt he was the odd one out in that room. It seemed like everybody knew their relationship except him. It seemed like everybody was happy for them, except him. Sure, he didn’t need to know, but he hope someone, or some news portal would have hinted about it. Although it hurt, but if he only knew he would not accept this drama.

                The laughter died out, his co-actors eyeing one another. A slight tension filled the room, and in the middle of that Daniel saw Jisung looking directly at him. At last, Jisung acknowledge his existence once again.

                Daniel had a lot things to ask and say to him.

                _How are you, hyung? It’s been a long time. I miss you, did you miss me? I still love you. Can we be together again?_

                Things he couldn’t say out loud, but he was trying to convey it through that eye contact. But he couldn’t read anything from Jisung’s eyes. Not even anger. He would prefer anger than having none at all.

                “Right, we should start,” Jonghyun’s voice broke the tensioned silence. “Okay, let’s start from scene one.”

                The actors opened their own copies of the script, started reading their designated lines, tension completely forgotten. But Daniel got a glimpse of Jonghyun’s hand reaching Jisung’s under the table and gave it a light sqeeze. Jisung squeeze it back.

                It felt like they also squeezed his heart.                                                                                                   

\---

                _“Daniel-ah,” Jisung’s voice broke the agonizing silence between them. “You… You like him, don’t you?”_

_Daniel didn’t answer. He didn’t want to answer. He looked at the floor instead. He heard Jisung sighed._

_“Daniel-ah, I’m not numb. I feel it. You…”_

_Daniel could hear Jisung’s pained breathe._

_“You somehow fell in love with someone else.” Jisung’s voice cracked a little at the last two words._

_It pained Daniel. Having this confrontation with Jisung. He didn’t like this. He didn’t want to, but it somehow happened. He wanted to tell him otherwise. That it wasn’t true. That Jisung was just overthinking things. That there was no one else. No ‘Ong Sungwoo’ shaking their eight years of relationship._

_But that would be the lie. Daniel couldn’t afford to lie. He couldn’t hurt Jisung more._

_It wasn’t Sungwoo’s fault. They both tried not to acknowledge the growing feelings for each other. God knew how hard they tried to ignore it. But Jisung couldn’t._

_“Daniel-ah,” Jisung called his name in the softest tone he always loved to hear._

_He lifted his head to look straight at Jisung’s slightly teary eyes. Teary, but still full of love, softness, and understanding. How could he hurt this man?_

_“Let’s break up,” Jisung said, smiling._

_It hurt Daniel more. He couldn’t say anything. How could he wipe away the pain hiding behind his smile?_

_“H-hyung…” was the only coherent thing he could say. He reached out to touch Jisung’s hand but he stepped back and hid hands behind him._

_Jisung looked away as tears started betraying his strong façade._

_Daniel wanted to punch himself. It was the most hurtful sight he ever saw._

_“Hyung, we can fix this.” Daniel didn’t know how, though. He was sure he was feeling something for his co-actor, Ong Sungwoo._

_“No, Daniel. We can’t. Let’s stop pretending you’re still in love with me. It’s clear you’re not anymore.” There was pain in every word Jisung said._

_If Jisung would be honest, he wanted Daniel to insist fixing their relationship more. He was not ready to let go. He never loved anyone aside from Daniel. For eight years, it was only Daniel who was able to do wonders to his heart. Deep inside, he wanted Daniel to not let him go. To hold on. Just another ‘give me another chance’ and he would forget this moment, and forgive him._

_“Hyung… I’m sorry.”_

_But he didn’t. He couldn’t deny it as well. So Jisung guessed this was it. He expected this, knowing Daniel couldn’t lie to him. But it still hurt so much. He couldn’t stop his tears no matter how he tried not to cry as much._

_“God, why do I have a lot of tears?”_

_“Hyung,” Daniel tried to hold Jisung._

_“Why does this have to hurt like hell, Daniel? We were not even in love with each other when we started. We were just plain friends who just adored each other, but nothing more than that. Who would have thought we’d reach eight years? Who would have thought it will hurt like this?”_

_Jisung turned his back at Daniel as more tears flowed from his eyes. Daniel hugged him from the back. He was hurting so much he didn’t have the strength to push him away. So he just cried in his arms. He could feel Daniel crying as well._

_“Hyung, I’m so sorry. I… I didn’t mean to,” he heard him saying in between sobs. The admittance shredding his heart to pieces._

_He let out a final sob then freed himself from Daniel’s arms. He faced him while wiping the tears away._

_“Please be happy, Daniel. Thank you for everything. Let’s meet when everything’s doesn’t hurt anymore.”_

_He gave him a final lingering press on the lips. “Good luck on your movie, and congratulations in advance. I know it will be a hit.”_

_Jisung left Daniel in his hotel room hurting as much. Jisung left the shooting site the next day._

\---

                Daniel and Jisung met in college. Both of them were Performing Arts students. They were classmates in most of their college life, despite Jisung being older than him. Jisung was a working student his whole college life, so his schedule in campus was irregular. He always had that radiant smile for everyone and Daniel was one of the many people attracted to it. Jisung liked babying people who were younger than him and Daniel was one of them, and maybe his favorite among them. Since they were always classmates, they became the closest, hanging out more often. It was in their nature to be touchy with anyone else, but their touches with each other linger more often than with anyone else.

                It was after a stressful finsihing of a research project, in the older’s dorm, when the topic of dating was brought up. Both of them was engulf by the pressures of college life that they didn’t afford to date anyone at that time. And so Daniel was the one who asked Jisung of trying to date each other. The older gave a hearty laugh at that time, commenting that he was speaking out of stress. Daniel had just shrugged his shoulders that time, and laughed with the ridiculous idea, but he didn’t know why he still insisted. Persuading the older to just give it a try, to experiment, that they wouldn’t lose anything from it. Maybe Daniel had been actually attracted to Jisung a little beyond the big-brother-like-affection. If he would be honest, he would admit to secretly wanting to hold the other’s hand, intertwining the fingers, encasing him in tight embraces, and kissing him senseless.

                Daniel might had been convincing at that time because Jisung indulged him. And so they started dating the next day, and the rest was history. Daniel never regretted bringing the idea that night. He was even grateful of that research project. He experienced the best eight years of life because of it.

                It all started with Jisung’s smile, and Daniel was seeing that smile again, but directed at someone else. The smiles that he tattooed on his mind were being given to another man. He was feeling out of breathe while watching Jisung and Jonghyun chatted happily at a distance. He could see how Jisung would comfortably lay a hand over Jonghyun’s, how he would playfully push the director for a funny joke.

                “I didn’t know you’re the masochist type,” Daniel glanced at Yein who was sitting beside him. “You keep on looking at them even though you’re obviously dying inside.”

                “I… Am not…” he argued, rather weakly.

                Yein looked at him smuggly. “Yeah, and you’re not afraid of bugs.”

                He just sighed. He hadn’t have the chance to argue for Jongyun called them to resume the shoot. He pushed his real emotions and assumed his character. After taking a few more scenes, they wrapped up the shooting. His other co-stars leaving the set one by one. He stayed a little bit, waiting for his manager who bought something in a nearby supermarket. He saw Jonghyun telling something to Jisung, then the director went to somewhere. Daniel saw that as an opportunity and braved stepping towards Jisung.

                “Ah… Hyung?” he called the older’s attention hesitantly. He noticed him stiffen. “Ahh, I can call you that, right?”

                Jisung smiled softly, and Daniel wanted to melt. “Of course, Daniel. I’m still your hyung.”

                Daniel felt like tearing up at that moment as he was looking at Jisung’s soft expression.

                “Can… Can I sit beside you?” he asked, tentatively, gesturing at the chair vacated by the director.

                “Sure,” the soft smile never left the older’s lips.

                Daniel was feeling nostalgic. That was the same smile he used to give him---adoring. But it was not the same smile he used to give him when they were dating.

                “Hyung, how are you?” he finally, bravely asked.

                “I’m fine, Daniel. How about you?”

                _Yes, I can see that you’re fine. Me? I am not fine, hyung. I miss you like hell._ Daniel wanted to say.

                _“Let’s meet when everything doesn’t hurt anymore,”_ Daniel remembered Jisung’s final words then. If they were meeting like this now, did it mean that he was not hurting anymore? _But it still hurts for me_.

                “I’m… I’m also doing good, hyung,” and he tried to give him an assuring smile eventhough he was really not.

                “Daniel,  I forgot to thank you for taking this project. Jonghyun really wanted you for this, and I agree with him. I perfectly see you in the character, but I had a lot of doubts given or… _past…_ ”

                Jisung must be really fine now if he could bring up their past that easily. Daniel was unsre now if talking to him was a good idea. But he still gave the older and assuring smile. He wasn’t a good actor for nothing.

                “The story was great, and Director Kim has a good reputation in the industry despite being young. We cannot let this opportunity passed.”

                “And thank you for that. This really means so much for me and Jonghyun.”

                Awkward silence engulfed them after that. Both men couldn’t find the next words. What could two ex-lovers talk about without bringing up their hurtful past?

                “Niel-ah,”

                Daniel swore his heart leaped out of his chest upon hearing the name the older called him. It was his endearment for him, and he wanted to shorten the distance between them and hugged him tight, and probably never let him go this time. When he met the older’s gaze, he felt like melting on that spot.

                Jisung reached for his hand, and Daniel thought that the world cold end right at that moment, he would not care, as long as the last thing he would feel is the older’s touch.

                “How are you? Really, how are you, and… _Seongwoo_?”

                He just looked dumbly at Jisung? Why are they talking about Seongwoo now? Was he thinking that they were still together?

                “We are… okay…” was the only answer he could say. What else could he tell? They were really okay. They were good friends.

                Jisung looked like he was still expecting more than what he said. So Daniel told him what Seongwoo had been up to. “He’s overseas now, doing modelling stunts. We’re in the same company. He’s with---”

                He was cut off by his manager telling him that they can go now. Jisung let go of his hand and no, _hyung, don’t let go yet. Hold me longer, please._ But Jonghyun also came back and it didn’t escaped Daniel’s eyes how the latter naturally put his arm at the back of the older. Every cell in his body was protesting. No one could touch his hyung but him.

                _Shame on you, Daniel. He’s not yours anymore._

                “Oh you’re going now? Thank you for your hard work today, Daniel. Take care, let’s meet again on the next shooting day.”

                Daniel honestly did not hear what the director said, he was just focused on Jisung’s smiling face while waving at them. He might have wished for him to smile at him again, but now that he was at the receiving end of it, he felt far from happy. Becase if Jisung could smile at him like that, like he didn’t hrt him before, then it just meant…

                _Let’s meet again when everything does not hurt anymore._

                He had moved on. And Daniel did not… He would never.

\---

                “Tell my why are you drinking again? You have a photoshoot and interview tommorrow morning.”

                Daniel ignored Minhyun’s scolding, and just drank on his… Nth glass that night. He was not really sure how many glasses of wine did he drink, but they were not yet enough for him to forget the pain.

                “Daniel,” Minhyn called his name more firmly this time and tried stopping him from drinking.

                “Let me, hyung,” he stubbornly pushed the older’s hand. “Let me wallow in my misery.”

                He heard Minhyun sigh in defeat, and saw him pouring himself a glass of wine at the corner of his eyes.

                “You don’t drink, hyung,” he commented, and the older just looked at him.

                “Well, if I can’t beat you, then might as well join you, instead. So, care to tell me why are you wallowing in misery?”

                Daniel didn’t answer and just drank again. “It’s Jisung-ssi. If you’re acting like that, it can only be Jisung-ssi, why am I even asking.”

                “He has moved on,” he finally said with his breathing getting hard again. “He has moved on, he is happy. And I am not.”

                Tears started pouring out at that moment, which turned to sobs as he said the next words. “I still love him, hyung. I’m stil fucking in love with him. And he… He seems to be happy with someone else now. He fucking has someone else now. And it hurts like hell. Because I want to be the only one who makes him happy.”

                He bitterly laughed at himself at that. Make him happy, huh. How could he when he had hurt him the most. He was hopeless.

                He just continued to sob with Minhyun giving him supportive pats on his back.

                “Hyung, I don’t think I can continue this. I don’t know if I can keep doing the drama.”

                “No, Daniel, you can’t back out. Not because of the contract, but if you really love, and care for Jisung, you have to finish this. This is his dream. You don’t want to ruin this for him, right?”

                Daniel knew he had a point. He couldn’t hurt Jisung for the second time by ruining what he had worked hard for. He took a deep breath and wiped the his face with his sleeves.

                “Y-you’re right, hyung. Thank you for being the voice of reason.”

                The older ruffled his hair affectionately. “You’re always welcome. You can do it Daniel. You are stronger than this.”

                Daniel managed to smile weakly at his CEO. “He’s lucky to have you, you know. I’m glad that he has you now.”

                The older smirked at that. “Of course, he can’t find someone like me anywhere.”

                They both laghed. Minhyun could be smug about his relationship but Daniel could see the love in his eyes. He hoped he could also find a love like them, but he knew in his heart that he would never love anyone as much as he had loved Yoon Jisung.

\---

                 “He’s still not over you, you know,”

                Jisung looked at his friend, Jonghyun quizzically.

                “Daniel,”

                Jisung sighed. Jonghyun’s teasing him again. No, he wouldn’t by that.

                “Focus on my script, Jonghyun-ah,” he said sternly.

                “And you’re still not over him, as well.”

                Ah, he wanted to slap him with the thick script book he was holding.

                “Really, hyung. The guy’s even jealous of me. I can feel his burning stares every shoot. I’m surprised I’m still not dropping dead. It’s clear as the sky every summer.”

                “Shut up, please. I don’t wanna hear any of it.”

                Because his heart would just hope they were true. Well, as much as he hated to admit, Jonghyun was right with one thing. He was still not over Daniel. Even after two years, he was still in love with the younger. Could anyone blame him? Daniel was that one man he loved with all of his soul. Eight years, he couldn’t force his heart to stop loving the guy in just two years. But Daniel did not feel the same anymore. He had stopped feeling the same way towards him two years ago. Someone else was making him happy, so he let him go even if it hurt him to the core. And it looked like they were getting stable. He wouldn’t stand any chance. Well, it was not like he had plans of getting back together with Daniel. Bt he couldn’t deny the pain it brought to his heart.

                “Hyung, listen---”

                “No, Hyung. I don’t want to talk about that. I am trying to move on, so be a nice friend and shut up, ok.”

                “You’re being a coward again, hyung.”

                He snapped at that. “Coward? How is moving on an act of cowardice? How can you say that to me when you know how I was two years ago. You, of most people, know how it was hard to let go for me. I’ve never loved anyone the way I’ve loved Daniel. Bt what cold I do if he was not happy with me anymore? He has a life without me anymore.”

                He was breathing heavily after that outburst. Jonghyun reached for his hand and looked at him apologetically. “Hyung, I’m sorry. I’m just saying what I observed. I’m just thinking that maybe there’s a way for you to be happy with him again. That maybe, you’re wasting your time pretending you’re alright, when you could have confronted him and tell him what you really feel, and maybe all’s well that end’s well.”

                “Well, clearly, it will not be the case, Jonghyun-ah. Our story already ended even though I didn’t want to.”

                Jonghyun hugged him tightly. He sighed into the hug. “I’m done crying about this, Hyun-ah. Can we go back to reviewing my script?”

                Jonghyun laughed before letting him go and wiped his face for any trace of tears. “Sure, my bad, Mr. Writer.”

                “You should treat me meat, you know.”

                “I knew this friendship is just about my treating you meat.”

                “Hey, I always treat you your daily dose of caffein, stop rolling your eyes at me!”

                Jisung had proved his point when a few days after, Daniel excitedly finished the shooting for that day and fled the location. Right at the same day news broke that model/part-time actor Ong Seongwoo was back in Seoul.

\---

                “Minhyun-hyung, have you heard? Seongwoo-hyung is back---what the fuck!” Daniel abruptly slammed the door closed as soon as he opened it. The door was opened again and he felt arms circling his body for a backhug.

                “Aww come on, Niellie. Don’t get jealous. Look, I’m cuddly you now.”

                Daniel could only groan in disgust and disentangle himself from the man. He turned to look at him and he was greeted by squirrel-like grin of a handsome man. “Hello, there, fine man. I’m back! Now, where’s my kiss?”

                The man puckered his lips. Daniel just walked passed the man and went inside his CEO’s office.

                “You already got you kiss from Minhyun-hyung,” Daniel eyed both guys accusingly. “And I would bet all my yearly net worth that you’ve received more than just a kiss.”

                “Aww, Niellie, then you have lost already. Because I did receive just a kiss from your hot CEO.” The man walked towards Minhyun and shamelessly hugged the man behind. “Well I could have gotten more if you didn’t barge in. We should lock the door next time, baby.”

                Daniel groaned more. “Hyungs, please! This is not your love nest, oh my God! Can’t you wait until you go home? And aren’t you supposed to have a jetlag, Seongwoo-hyung?”

                “Daniel, I have been in another country for months. Without my boyfriend. And sex with my boyfriend. So, no. I won’t let a simple jetlag hinder my most awaited moment with my boyfriend.”

                “Hyung, what the hell!” Daniel couldn’t believe what he just heard from Seongwoo.

                “My apologies, Daniel. It’s probably the jetlag taking a toll on him. Which reminds me, Seongwoo, you should have gone straight home.”

                “No, I’ve missed you so much I can’t wait at home that long. That overseas project was a hell, Minhyunie. Don’t send me abroad again. I’ll severe my contract with you if you send me away again.”

                Daniel just silently watched as his two hyungs shamelessly PDA-ing as if he was not there. But there was an adoring smile on his lips as he watched Seongwoo pouting like a kid at Minhyun.

                How the two got together was another story to tell. He was just glad that Seongwoo was able to find someone who’ll love him wholeheartedly. And he was more than happy that he stayed friends with him and witnessed this milestone for him. At least, one of them was happy. He sighed, which made the couple averted their attention to him.

                Seongwoo sat on the sofa across him. “So, I heard you are doing a drama right now? With Yoon Jisung?”

                “Yeah,” Daniel answered without looking at Seongwoo.

                “How is he?” he could hear the uncertainty at his voice. Hinting that the guilt was still there, no matter how many time he assured him that it was not his fault why they broke up. That he was just a victim of his own wrong doing.

                “He’s… He’s doing fine, hyung. Maybe more than fine. I think he’s moved on. And… And found someone else as well.”

                That idea was still hard for his mind to process. Every shooting day brought him so much pain as he it meant seeing how happy his ex-lover was with his new love. Even his co-actors agreed that their director and main writer were dating. And it just getting harder for him to bare.

                “Ow…” was all Seongwoo could say. If only he could do something for Daniel. It felt bad for being happy with Minhyun while Daniel was still hung up over Jisung. But he also understood that his friend was not capable of loving someone else. It  would only be Jisung or none at all.

                Seongwoo reached for Daniel’s hand. “You’ll be fine, Daniel. You’ll move on too.”

                Daniel managed a painful smile at him, and it hurt him too. Both of them knew that smile meant he would surely move on, but it wouldn’t mean he would stop loving Yoon Jisung.

\---

                “Yoon Jisung-ssi?”

                When Jisung went to this new café near his apartment to write the next scenes for the drama, he didn’t expect something eventful. Like meeting Ong Seongwoo there. The man became even more handsome than the last time he saw him. The pictures on the interned did not even gave him justice. The man was even more breathtaking in flesh.

                Jisung wouldn’t even compare to any part of this man’s body. He could blame Daniel for falling for him instead.

                “Hi, uhm, I’m Ong Seongwoo? Do you still remember me? Uhm, we met years ago?”

                Of course he still remember Seongwoo. How could he forget him? Oh, how he wished he did forget. So it wouldn’t hurt this way.

                He gave the guy a smile. “Yes, I do remember you, Seongwoo-ssi.”

                “Can I take a seat?” Jisung wanted to say no, but he was not rude so he just nodded.

                “Daniel was right, you look… Fine.”

                Okay, so did he approach him to torment him? Honestly, he was thinking on how to finish the drama quickly so he could have a reason not  to see Daniel again. He was clearly not in his right mind when he agreed with Jonghyun to have Daniel for the main role.

                _“You have moven on, right?”_  he remembered Jonghyun argued, coaxing him to his idea. And now he wanted to revoke his friendship card with the director. Clearly, having to see Daniel four times a week for the shooting was not good for his healing heart. Because he had finally accepted the reality that he wasn’t fully healed. The wounds on his heart still felt fresh everytime he met Daniel on the set.

                And now he was also about to worry seeing Seongwoo. What now? Would he have to endure seeing the two together on the set now? He might have to let Jonghyun write this whole drama by himself because there was no way in hell he was going to finish it.

                “Uhm… Is it true?”

                “What, true?” _So what is he trying to say now?_

                “That you are with someone right now?”

                Jisung frowned. Now, where did he get that idea? “I… am not sure of what you are trying to say?”

                “Okay, let me get this straight then. Are you dating someone right now, Jisung-ssi?”

                Seongwoo was looking head on straight in his eyes, and he felt a little burdened of it.

                “Seongwoo-ssi, I still don’t get what you mean. But what does it has to do with you if I am dating?”

                Maybe to appease his guilt? Because Daniel and him were happy?

                “Well, nothing to do with me exactly. But with Daniel, yes.”

                Now that made his eyebrow rise. “So what about Daniel?”

                Seongwoo took a deep breath, and to Jisung’s utter shocked, reached out to hold both of his hands.

                “Jisung… Hyung. I am very sorry. For two years ago. For falling for Daniel despite knowing he already had someone in his heart. I tried to supress it, I did, really. But my heart was hard-headed as well.”

                Seongwoo started to get teary and Jisung’s soft heart couldn’t bare with the sight. With a heave sigh, he put a hand on top of Seongwoo’s hands which are gasping his other hand. He gave him an understanding smile.

                “Seongwoo, you should not be sorry for loving someone.”

                “But, we hurt you! Daniel was very hurt too.” The tears are falling on Seongwoo’s cheeks now.

                “But, you’re both happy now, right? That’s more important, Seongwoo-ah.”

                “Well, I am. But Daniel…”

                “Daniel….?” Because how could Seongwoo be happy and Daniel was not? Are they having a hard time because of  him?

                “Seongwoo, listen. Daniel will come along, okay. He… He loves you, too. I knew it. That was why I broke up with him, because I knew he was already in love with you. Just stop being guilty, okay? Fix this with Daniel. I’ll talk to Daniel, don’t worry.”

                Jisung’s words made Seongwoo’s crying stopped. He confusedly looked at the older. “Hyung, wait. Are you, perhaps, thinking that Daniel and I are together?”

                This puzzled Jisung even more. “Are you not?”

                Jisung got his second shock of that day when Seongwoo burst out laughing. Now, Jisung was a having a headache. One moment this guy was crying his crying his out, and the next thing, he was laughing to death.

                “Oh my God, hyung. I should have cleared this up from the start.”

                Jisung, even with his confused ass, patiently waited for Seongwoo to finally calm down and explain what was actually happening.

                “Hyung, for the record. Daniel and I were never together. Even afte you broke up. We…” the guy went solemn again. “We never tried. We never pushed it. When you broke up, Daniel was so broken as well. We had to delay the shooting because he was not functioning well.”

                “It was hard for me to watch him getting waster every night. While I knew that he had some sort of attraction for me back then, I knew that it wasn’t enough to be called love. But I did loved Daniel then. At least I did. But after seeing his broken state, calling your name in his intoxicated moments, I knew it was one-sided.”

                Seongwoo looked smiled at him genuinely, contradicting the sad story he was telling.

                “He was so in love with you, Hyung. He still is. He never moved on. I have a feeling, he doesn’t even want to. I may had my heart broken, but I gained a best friend. And within the two years of being his friend, I learned that he will never love anyone aside from you. So, if there’s still no one else with you right now, hyung. Will you give Daniel a second chance? Will you give the two of you a one more time?”

                Jisung couldn’t say anything. What the guy said was too much for his heart to handle. Here he was, thinking all the while that he did something heroic by letting go, but it was actually futile since what he had expected to happen did not happen. He didn’t know if he would be happy or disappointed because two years were put to waste.

                _Two years when I could have been with Daniel._

                He didn’t notice he started tearing up. “Wh-what about you, Seongwoo?”

                Seongwoo’s smile got wider, eyes sparkling. “Don’t worry about me, hyung. I may have been the first person to move on from this.”

                The guy winked and looked at the café’s entrance in time as someone familiar walked towards them.

                “Jisung-ssi, this is such a coincidence,” Minhyun, Daniel’s CEO greeted.

                “I did not expect to see him here, either.”

                And Jisung also did not expect the two would share a peck on each others lips in  front of him.

                “As I was saying, hyung. You don’t have to worry about me. I have a very handsome, and not to mention hot boy toy here. And he’s also rich. He’s a CEO of an entertainment company. Way, way a nicer catch, right?”

                Minhyun just rolled his eyes but smiled adoringly afterwards. “You’re just after my body and money, I knew it.”

                Jisung could only giggle. He could clearly see that the two were hopelessly in love with each other.

                “I’m happy for you, Seongwoo-ah.”

                “I wish I’ll say that back to you soon, hyung.”

\---

 

                “What?! Hyung, what the hell? Minhyun-hyung, you agreed to this?”

                Daniel was a whining mess. He couldn’t believe that his two hyungs would put him in this situation.

                Seongwoo just rolled his eyes at him. “Oh come on, Daniel! It’s just a blind date! You wouldn’t die because of one blind date.”

                “But I don’t want a blind date! Hyung, I thought you understand my situation?”

                More than anything else, he felt betrayed. He was not ready for anything relationship related. He would never be ready.

                “Daniel, we do. Believe us, we do. And we hate seeing you being miserable. We are not asking you to have a relationship with your blind date. We just like you to go out there, meet new friends, and like I said, you won’t die. But if you continue staying here in Minhyun’s office drinking every nigth, _that_ will surely guide you to death.”

                Seongwoo turned to his boyfriend sitting quietly on his swivel chair behind his desk, silently watching their conversation. “Minhyunie, why do you even have a mini bar here in your office? You don’t even drink.”

                “I honestly don’t know as well. That’s not the point of this story.”

                “Well, anyway, Niel. It’s just one time, okay. Please?”

                Daniel just stared at Seongwoo’s puppy eyes. “Hyung, it won’t affect me. Do it towards Minhyun-hyung.”

                “Minhyunie, babe, he doesn’t want to go,” Seongwoo actually did, matching it with his ‘Ddeongwoo voice’. And his CEO was just so fucking whipped.

                “Daniel, one blind date is totally harmless. Look, I’ll let you rest for as much time as you like, deal?”

                Now that got him thinking. He’d been accepting projects after projects for two years. He worked his ass off just to not think about his heartbreak. But the pain wouldn’t just go away, and he was just tired, and maybe he needed to rest now. He sighed.

                “Fine, but this will be the first and last, hyung. Don’t do this to me again.”

                Seongwoo squealed happily. “Oh my God, Daniel, thank you so much! This will be the first and last, I promise you.”

                Seongwoo seemed ecstatic for a simple blind date, but Daniel just brushed off the idea. Seongwoo could really get excited over simple things sometimes. He sighed again and continued drinking his whiskey.

 

                “Yes, yes, Jonghyun, I’m on my way. I still can’t believe you trapped me on this blind date.”

                Jisung heard his friend chuckling on the other line.

                _“Hyung, you’ll be thanking me later.”_

                _I doubt it._ Not that he was being ungrateful. He actually appreciated his friend’s effort, but he was not ready to be in any potential relationship right now. He was not sure that this blind date would be successful.

                “Whatever, Jonghyun-ah. Just be ready when I called you later to save me from the disaster of a blind date.”

                _“Oh, I doubt it, hyung. Just enjoy! Bye, Hyung!”_

                Jisung exasperatedly stared at his phone once the call ended. He just smiled and nodded his head sideways. He went inside the restaurant and was assisted by a waitress to their reserved table. He was a little bit early, his blind date wasn’t there yet.

                _Well, let’s get this over and done with, Jisung._

\---

                Daniel stood frozen as he watched the back of his _blind date_. He could never mistaken that back to anyone else’s. He had memorized that back more than his own. It could only belong to one man, to the man he missed the most. To the man he longed so much.

                “Jisung-hyung… “ he muttered form a distance, still couldn’t find the strength to step towards the man. He was in a state of disbelief. How could this be happening? How did Jisung became his blind date? He just stood there observing the older’s movements. God, how he wanted to run and embraced him, and never let him go.

                “Sir?” He stirred from just staring at Jisung when someone, probably a waiter, adressed him. “I’ll escort you to your table.”

                “Y-yeah,” he muttered and hesitantly followed the waiter.

                Jisung was not expecting him there as well, as he watched the older’s eyes grew a little wider upon seeing him. He just gave him a tentative smile. The waiter left them, with him still standing awkwardly in from of Jisung. They were just looking at each other until the older’s face slowly shifted, his lips stretching into a smile and a small chuckle excaped his mouth.

                “Oh my God, really..” he heard the older uttered before he looked at him knowingly. “Oh, sit down, please, Niel-ah.”

                He blinked at him stupidly before finding himself sitting across him.

                “I know you’re confused as hell, but let’s order meat first. You love meat, right? Let’s bring back Kang Meat.”

                Daniel just gaped at the older. Jisung was _giggling_. He was fucking giggling at him. And he was so adorable he wanted to smash his lips with his at that moment. Nevermind the meat. The older’s lips would probably much, much better.

                _Can I kiss you?_

                The older burst out laughing for some reason. And then his face turned red. It was then Daniel realized that he actually said what was on his mind allowed.

                “Oh, shit! I’m sorry, hyung! I don’t…”

                Jisung looked at him directly. “You don’t what? You don’t mean it?” There was a teasing smile on the older’s lips.

                Daniel groaned. “Hyung, don’t tease me!”

                Jisung just laughed again. “You’re still cute, Niel. I miss that blush on your face.”

                Daniel’s world stopped at that moment. He just looked at the older who had a soft smile towards him. A little bit of hope started to surge in his heart.

                “I miss you, Niel. Do you?”

                “Hyung, so fucking much.” He wasn’t supposed to say that aloud. But what the hell, he didn’t care anymore.

                Jisung’s smile got wider and his eyes sparkled brighter. No one spoke after that. The meat arrived and the older started grilling meat. It was Daniel who couldn’t take the silence anymore.

                “H-hyung,” Jisung hummed in response. “Is… Is it possible… Is it alright to hope? How about Jonghyun PD?”

                _Aren’t you dating?_

                “How about Seongwoo? Why didn’t you pursue a relationship with him, when I gave you all the freedom to?”

                Jisung’s stares bore into Daniel’s soul, intent on squeezing all the answers he needed.

                “Was it because of your guilt?”

                “No!” He answered hastily. “It was never because of guilt. I was guilty, yes. But it was never the reason why I couldn’t commit to Seongwoo-hyung.”

                “Then what was it?” There was challenge in the older’s voice. Commanding the truth from him.

                “Because I love you! Because there’s only you. Because my heart can’t really love anyone else. I won’t say excuses about what I felt towards Seongwoo-hyung before. There was attraction, yes. I got confused, my mind was. But my heart never. In my heart, it’s only you. I propably don’t deserve you anymore, but, but seeing you here. And, and hearing you saying you miss me, I can’t help but have a little hope.”

                He looked at the older with pleading eyes. “I’ve been supressing my feelings for you since we met again. Can… Can we have a second chance, hyung? Please?”

                Jisung couldn’t help tearing a little. Even with all the emotions he was feeling inside, his mind kept its ground. Thinking of all he’d been through the past two years trying to move on. Trying to heal his heart. If it was right to give them a second chance. Accepting Daniel again was a huge risk for him to take, would it be worth it?

                _Yes, you know he will always be a risk worth taking. And you know your heart won’t love anyone unless it’s Daniel._

                Jisung breathed deeply. “Let’s see, Niel-ah. Let’s see..”

\---

                “Congratulations to all of us! I am so proud of all you! To more projects to come, cheers!”

                A collective cheer and toast were shared between Jonghyun’s crew. They were in a private restaurant celebrating all the achievements their drama gained at the awards night.

                “You have to repeat your speech, PD-nim!” one of the actors shouted, and the other joined in coaxing the Best Director for Television Drama.

                “I honestly did not prepare anything. But I would never achieve this award if not for all of you guys, really. Every achievement I receive, I owe it to my crew, to the actors. So, thank you, guys. Without you, this drama would never be a success as it is.”

                “Oh my God, Writer Yoon is crying again!”

                The actors and crew all teased the crying Jisung. He’d been crying since the drama got its first award. They couldn’t blame him, for it was the first drama he wrote and it gained a lot of achievements. Everyone was proud.

                “Aww, our Jisungie-hyung. Come here, you crybaby—aww!” Jonghyun just laughed it off when he slapped his chest and tighted his hug on his friend. “We made it, hyung!”

                “I know, I’m so proud of us,” Jisung had managed to say on Jonghyun’s chest.

                “Aww, this is so sweet, I can’t take it anymore. My ship giving content in front of me!” Yein exclaimed, ignoring the glare form one  her coactors. She even managed to smirk at him.

                _They’re hugging a little bit longer, though._

                The man beside Yein was fidgeting a little, slowly growing uncomfortable as the two was taking longer in hugging each other.

                “Finally.”

                Yein rolled her eyes when she heard that. “Possessive brat.”

                “Yah, I’m older than you!” the man flicked Yein’s forehead.

                Before Yein could fight back, Jonghyun and Jisung had already approached them.

                “Ahh, I’m gonna miss my main actors’ bickering,” Jonghyun commented, grinning. “No wonder the viewers love your chemistry so much. I hope to work with the two of you again.”

                “Sure, can you make him a plant in the background then?”

                The actor put an arm around her neck and rubbed her head with his knuckles.

                Jonghyun and Jisung just chuckled wathcing the two brawl. “Guys, that’s enough, please.”

                Jisung cut in when the slaps and flicked looked a little hurtful. “Sorry, hyung.”

                Yein stuck out her tongue at him.

                “Kids these days, really.”

                Jisung stood beside the actor on the bar counter and ordered a drink. The actor ignored Yein and focused his attention on him.

                “Hyung, are you mad?” Jisung felt the actor’s presence closer to his. “Hyung, I’m sorry. I swear I’m not hurting her on purpose. I’m never gonna hurt her on purpose.”

                Even without looking at the man beside him, he knew that he was pouting.

                “I know, Niel-ah. We all know you really adore Yein despite all the bickering and brawling that you do. Your fans certainly know that as well. You won’t gain a lot of shippers otherwise.”

                A pair of arms slowly circled his waist and coaxed him to face Daniel. “Do I smell jealousy in the air?” He whispered to the older’s ear.

                “I’m old enough not to get jealous, Niel. Besides you’re not Yein’s type.”

                Daniel pouted at that. “Wow, hyung, way to bruise my ego.”

                Jisung laughed at how adorable Daniel was. He really looked liked a dejected puppy at that moment. He couldn’t helt but squished his cheeks. Daniel was bending a little closer to his face, but was interrupted before their lips could touch each other.

                “Yah, yah! Get a room, you two! Don’t ruin Yein’s innocence!”

                Daniel groaned when it was Jisung who moved away from him. “Why is everyone against my having my true love’s kiss? I just want a kiss!”

                “One kiss, and you’ll be making out right here. We’ve seen enough, Daniel.”

                The other actors pinched in their own recollections of their shameless PDA during shootings. They even heard Yein saying she caught them almost doing monkey business inside the actors’ tent---whch did not happen, by the way. Jisung argued they were just kissing, nothing more. But no one could argue with Yein. She even won in their bet wether Jisung and Jonghyun were dating.

                Daniel tightened his arms around Jisung’s torso. An action that never missed by Yein.

                “Tsk, Nielie oppa still jealous over Kim PD. Very childish. Cannot blame you, though. If not for the bet, I’d definitely their ship.”

                “Jisung-hyung, can I slap her, just this once?”

                Jisung just rolled his eyes. “It’s not good to hurt woment, Niel. Besides, no need to be jealous of Jonghyun. He has a girlfriend from another country.”

                “Eh?!”

                “Hyung, you don’t have to expose me like that!”

                Everyone laughed heartily at Jonghyun’s reddened face. The director was then bombarded with questions about his relationship a few only knew, but that was a different story to tell. The evening went merilly, and without embarassing makeout sessions from Jisung and Daniel, _thanked God, thanked Buddha_.

\---

                The sound of lips disconnecting from each other was heared in the quiet hallway.

                “Niel, you should go home,” were Jisung’s words that was drowned with another deep kiss.

                “Hyung, can I stay here for tonight?”

                It was Jisung who reconnected their lips this time. “No,” he breathed as they parted,  panting. Lips swollen from too many kisses. Daniel wasn’t able to hold it in anymore. He pinned the older outside the door of his apartment. They had no idea how many minutes---maybe hours---they’d been kissing. They didn’t care, anyway. Daniel could go on, maybe even more than kisses.

                He roamed his eyes on the older’s state. Jisung was flushed, lips red and swollen, his necktie askew, the first two upper buttons of his white inner longsleeves unbuttoned. Daniel didn’t need a mirror to conclude that he had the same appearance. And with this state, he took the older’s lips once again, their tongues meeting, tasting each other.

                Jisung slightly pushed the younger when he felt the other’s hands inside his untucked polo, feeling the warm skin. “N-Niel, you should really go home. You’re manager is waiting for you downstairs.”

                “I’ll just call him and tell him to go home---aww! Hyung, that hurts!”

                Jisung was succesfull at pushing away Daniel by pinching his sides hard.

                “Hyung, you killed my boner.”

                Jisung just laughed at Daniel’s pouting. “Good, then. Go home now, Niel. Tonight’s a little tiring. Take a rest. Let’s push your agend some other time, okay?”

                Daniel grinned at that, and Jisung was amused. No matter what others say, Daniel would always be a baby to him.

                The younger grabbed his face again, he was about to protest thinking that he would smother his lips again, but then Daniel’s lips landed on his forehead instead. Jisung smiled.

                “I love you so much, hyung. Having you will always be the greatest gift for me. I am never letting you go, hyung. Thank you so much for accepting me again, and loving me still despite everything.”

                Jisung cupped the younger’s face and looked at him lovingly. “I love you, Niel.”

                “That’s all, hyung?”

                “Yeah, I have nothing else to say. Just I love you. So much. You don’t like it?”

                Daniel kissed him deeply for the last time that night. “I love you is more than enough, hyung.”

                Indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for finishing this fic!!!!!!!!! Love you all! you may scream at me on twt: @vmlatte


End file.
